fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Vael'Aser
Vael'Aser '(lit. ''"Shadow Land") is the country of the dark elven race, set in the eastern zone of the Demian Wastelands, roughly in the east of The Continent. It was founded during the enlightment era by a group of desperate dark elves leaded by Máiréad Doneraile and Liuna. The country was made to unify the Dark elves in one location and gather them in the Crystal Forest, where magical barriers and traps are set to protect innocent persecuted elves from their common enemies. The country is mostly a giant forest with a mountain at its center called the Soaring Dragon Mountain. Access is forbidden to all male humans that dare venture into elvish domain and are typically killed on sight by the Guard unless is a human army, in that case trade agreements are achieved. They also have a tomb dedicated to all the former Elven queens, where some of the spirits from the former queens still roam. History The Enlightenment Isri the Defiant and Miual the Uniter were deified by the Dark Elves, and they would eventually be joined by a third, the most revered of the Dark Elf idols and the first and last to come only from the Vael'Yun: Liuna the Enlightener. Under her firm hand, the scattered children of the shadows were united under one government, in one empire, with her as their first Queen. That empire was called Vael'Aser, and it promised to become the most powerful empire the world has ever seen. But to achieve that goal, measures must be put into place to ensure that the Dark Elves never become blinded again. Liuna was a visionary, and beyond that, the most powerful sorceress Elvenkind has ever known. She asserted that the source of all her peoples' suffering came from a single fundamental flaw in their biology: their voracious sexual need. When satisfied, their bodies would be crippled with paralyzing pleasure, their minds turning to fog as all that became important was sustaining such ecstasy. And when deprived, their bodies would physically ache in need, the space between their legs throbbing in a verbal cry for coupling, their conscious thoughts becoming secondary to finding an outlet to satisfy themselves with. Liuana asserted that it was this powerful drive that the parasites used to enslave their ancestors for centuries, giving them what their bodies craved without concern for their well-being, like giving candy to a child whenever they beg. Her solution to this flaw was the construction of the Reso'Lithi'Mal (lit. "Resolution through Perimeter of Negation"), a massive magical obelisk that projects a suppression field about the perimeter of Vael'Aser. This suppression field negates all sexual cravings of those caught within its bounds, freeing the Vael'Yun from the self-destructive cycle of paralyzing sexual need and crippling sexual satisfaction. With their minds clear and their legs closed, they were able to focus on their own society, and through magic and technology they were able to construct a utopia unrivaled by the modern world. There was, however, a side-effect of Liuna's plan, and one completely by design. With the suppression field in place, the ability to conceive was neutralized, and so Dark Elves couldn't reproduce biologically. Liuna solved this by using her powers to invent a new spell, easily learned by even the most novice of magic-potent individuals, referred to as Unixua, or simply Unity. Unity is an artificial conception method, cast by two consenting Elves to merge their bloodlines and bypass the suppression field. Unity was only engineered to allow the conception of female offspring, however. This, too, was intended: Liuna posited that men were the propagators of Elvish suffering. Elvish sexuality may have enabled it, but it was men who exploited that sexuality for their own gain at Elvish expense. Even Elvish men were to blame, hedonistically indulging in their cravings and clouding Elvish minds with pleasure. There was dissention with this opinion, but Liuna was not only the Queen, but unrivalled in her power, and so her opinion became law. Within three generations, the last of the Elvish men died out, and Vael'Aser became an empire of only women, liberated from their sexual chains and free to live their lives without fear of judgment or sexual violence. It is because of the suppression field that the Dark Elves have risen to such great heights, and it is for the great strides of progress Liuna brought them that she has joined Isra and Miual. These three great women became known as the Watchers, those who saw over the Elvish Enlightenment in their lives and forever look over their well-being in the future. Vael'Asean Castes Vael'Asean culture is split into several castes. These castes are represented by the verticality of Vael'Aser, which is built in a roughly pyramid shape. Each caste has all of the privileges of the caste below, as well as additional social rights. In general, social status is downstream, meaning that an individual may interact with any member of an equal or lower caste, but it considered offensive to unduly interact with a member of a higher caste. There is virtually no social mobility, meaning that an individual born into a caste will mostly likely forever stay in that caste, except for rare instances of escalation, such as being drafted into the Military or marrying into a higher caste. The very top-most cast is the Regal caste, and is the family of the current ruler, reaching two generations: their immediate family, the families of any immediate sisters to the ruler or her partners, the families of her daughters, and the families of the parents of the ruler and her partners. After the Regal caste is the Aristocratic caste, referred to more simply as the Aristocracy, and is composed of roughly twenty-five bloodlines, many of them tracing their origins all the back to the original construction of Vael'Aser. The majority of political power resides in the Aristocracy, where laws and policies are drafted, discussed, and voted into action through forums. The ruling Queen may overrule and destroy any law that the Aristocracy puts into play, without provocation, and any law that aversely affects the Regal caste in any way must be explicitly approved by the ruling Queen. Below the Regal caste are the Judicial and Clerical castes, equal in social standing but diametric in purpose, and uniquely exempt from downstream social politics, meaning that they can interact with anyone, including even the Queen herself, without social consequence. The Judicial caste is composed of the individuals involved with the judicial system, and includes officers, prosecutors, attorneys, and judges, all tasked with upholding the laws that the Aristocracy employs. The Clerical caste is composed of the individuals composing the Clergy, and are tasked with maintaing the religious health of Vael'Aser. The Military caste resides beneath the Judicial and Clerical castes, and consists of the members of the Vael'Asean military and their immediate families. A member of any caste lower than the Military caste is eligible to be drafted, without reason, into the Military caste. Refusing any such draft is subject to judicial repercussions. The Common caste houses the middle class, representing the bulk of the Vael'Asean community. Merchants, artisans, caravaneers, and various other occupations, and the families of such individuals, all reside in the Common caste. This is the lowest caste that are legally allowed to leave Vael'Aser. The Labor caste exists below the middle class, and is commonly referred to as the "Peasantry" by the higher castes. This caste is home to the large group of minimally educated, financially stressed, and generally dispossessed. Most physical occupations, such as construction and carpentry, exist in this caste, hence its name. Finally, the Serf caste resides at the very bottom of the caste pyramid, representing the non-Elves that have been assimilated into Vael'Asean culture. Goverment Vael'Aser government was headed by the queen, elected by the Acolytes of the Watchers. When the Watchers deem that a new queen must take the throne, they speak to the Acolytes, who in turn host a public divination in front of the current queen (if not deceased) and advised by an assembly composed of appointed magistrates from the aristocracy. As Elvish society was very hierarchical by modern standards, the evolution of the government was heavily influenced by the struggle between the matricians, Elvish's land-holding aristocracy, who traced their ancestry to the founding of the empire, and the plebeians, the far more numerous citizen-commoners. The leaders of the empire developed a strong tradition and morality requiring public service and patronage in peace and war, making military and political success inextricably linked. The Queen The Queen is the ultimate authority in policy and decision making, but in the early empire she was expected to be accessible to individuals from all walks of life, and to deal personally with official business and petitions. A bureaucracy formed around her gradually, making her a nominal figure at the mercy of the nobles. Vael'Asean rulership is not a bloodline monarchy, but is rather a religious monarchy. A special task of the Clerical caste is to manage the process of Divination: the communion with the Veil Goddesses, ever listening to whom they deem should sit atop the throne of Vael'Aser. For virtually all of a monarch's life, the Veil Goddesses simply reiterate their name. Upon the Queen's death, a Divination is held immediately, where the Veil Goddesses almost always have a new name ready for the throne: this is known as Divining. Often, a daughter of the Queen is Divined, though there is no real pattern related to age. If a Queen has no children, often a sister or niece is Divined. Rarely, someone not in the Regal family is Divined. Though there is no technical restriction of such Divinations pulling from the Aristocracy, there has never been a Divination of someone from a lower caste. Extremely rarely, a new Queen is Divined during the active rule of another Queen. To date, this has only occurred three times in Vael'Asean history, and all three times, was a result of a malicious Queen who was working to undermine the Empire or insult the Veiled Goddesses. The Queen relied on an informal body of advisors that included not only senators and nobles, but trusted slaves and freedmen. The Empress's council became subject to official appointment for the sake of greater transparency. She served for a lifetime period. She had supreme power in both civil and military matters. She would preside over the senate and the aristocracy. While abroad, the queen would command an army. Her authority abroad would be nearly absolute. The Assembly The Assembly's ultimate authority derived from the esteem and prestige of the lawgivers. This esteem and prestige was based on both precedent and custom, as well as the caliber and reputation of the Lawmakers. The assembly passed decree which were an officially "advice" from the assembly to an acolyte. In practice, however, they were usually followed by the Acolytes without debate. The focus of the assembly was usually directed towards foreign policy, though it technically had no official role in the management of military conflict, the assembly ultimately was the force that oversaw such affairs. The assembly took a greater role in ordinary law-making. Its members were usually appointed by the nobility, who ordinarily selected newly elected magistrates for membership in the senate, making the senate a partially elected body. The Acolytes They are a religious body whose members were the highest-ranking priests of the state religion which are commonly known as the acolytes of the watchers. It has many moral teachings, It frowns on gambling, preaches against bastardy, and curses things like incest and kinslaying. The ruler was looking for a symbol which would unite the realm better and more permanently than only the ruling aristocracy. By skillfully managing with cash and giving priests his monarchic favor, she made the cult begin to gain a new crowd of followers throughout the whole Empire. In exchange, the Queen demanded absolute support for her policies from the clergy, practically making priesthood another form of civil service. Being a priest of the Watchers is just another career path in the Empire. Finishing a theological college and passing the exams guarantees gaining an official title of "priest". Subsequently, depending on education, the fledgling priest can get to one of the minor temples or directly to the local bureau. Then everything depends on his involvement in fulfilling the duties and his political sense. The Clerics of the cult demonstrate fanaticism and almost complete devotion. The religion is hostile toward any form of otherness, including humans. The new Queen reached the throne with their help since the ritual of sucession was manipulated by an external force from an unknown origin. '''Sexuality All Elves are hypersexual, being extremely sensitive to oral, anal, and vaginal sex. Indeed, many Elves (Nualia included) can reach orgasm just from the lip stimulation that giving head yields, and deepthroat is analogous to human clitoral stimulation. Anal sex is similar in stimulation, with some Elves claiming to have more powerful orgasms from anal sex than clitoral stimulation. Dark Elves have no refractory period or post-sex sensitivity, meaning that they can continue to have sex and orgasms after their initial orgasm.'' REMARK: Would this not only apply to m''en? Since most of human female libido is preserved after climaxing, unlike men, whom have an refraction period. Slightly sexist this theory, pointing out towards no or little knowledge about the female body and mind. Furthermore, the male Dark Elves got extinct, so applying an typical male sexual so explicit on to this society of women is somewhat obtuse. '' Similarly, they suffer no drop in libido after orgasm ''REMARK: As is common IRL for women, so accentuating this as an distinctive characteristic looks a bit clumsy. - it is not uncommon for a Dark Elf to reach ten or more orgasms in a typical sexual encounter. Similarly, it is not unheard of for a Dark Elf to have sex for many consecutive hours, since the only limitations to having sex is physical exhaustion or their partner disengaging. Tied inherently to their hypersexuality, Dark Elves not only achieve orgasm much more easily than human women, but their orgasms are also much more powerful. Sex addiction is a common ailment among Dark Elves, especially teens and young adults (in relative human terms), and there exists an extensive infrastructure for helping addicts control and recover from their sex addiction. While it isn't uncommon for aristocrats to undergo sex-addiction therapy - even queens have had popularized sessions in the past - sex addiction is a much more subdued creature amongst the elites. Just as rampant as amongst any other caste, they often forego therapy in favor of indulgence: celebrations of major events in the form of giant orgies is a common manifestation, and rumors run rampant of certain aristocrats having an open-and-revolving door policy to their bed chambers. A natural consequence of their sexuality, though not indulged by all Dark Elves due to personal preferences and moral resistance, group sex is an especially powerful sexual experience for many Dark Elves. Their sensitivity lends well to indulging in gangbangs - where multiple partners focus their sexual efforts simultaneously on a single individual - and their sexuality longevity translates cleanly to trainbangs - where a group of partners take turns having sex with a single partner. Reproduction A designed consequence from the history of the Dark Elves, there are no Dark Elf men - the empire of Vael'Aser is populated wholly by Dark Elf women, and serfs. This is unique to only Dark Elves - all other races of Elves have a sexual binary of males and females, and reproduce in the classical way. To circumvent this intentional Dark Elf single-sex paradigm, "Unity" magic was engineered, in the form of rings to be worn on the finger. Under the influence of Unity, a Dark Elf develops fully-functional male genitalia, allowing impregnation in the classical way. There are no inherent negative consequences of Unity, but addiction to its effects can form, with some Dark Elves wearing their Unity ring consistently, engaging in constant classic sex or even just chronically masturbating. Elvish history tells of two previous queens in particular who grew addicted to their Unity rings: one whom ended up fathering children with nearly 40 different women, including several peasants; and another whom had a strong bukkake fetish and would adopt uncomfortable and extreme positions such that she could ejaculate on her face and breasts. Reproduction through Unity does, however, have an inherent consequence. As a result of the extensive manipulation involved in removing men from the gene pool, magic attenuation - the natural sensitivity to magic and the proclivity to learn how to use it - is not hereditary. As such, an Elf born through Unity, to two Dark Elf parents, is guaranteed to have zero magical aptitude, and training in magical arts will be physically impossible for that individual. Fortunately, a natural consequence of Elvish hypersexuality is their ability to mate and breed with any semen-based species, with the off-spring always being an Elf. As such, there is a strong motive for Dark Elves, especially those with magically-inclined family, to breed with non-Elves, to perpetuate the utilization of magic. War, Breeding, & War Breeding An imperial people with strong xenophobic tendencies, as a result from the historic abuse of their people, non-Elves are considered inherently inferior to Dark Elves, considered in many ways to be nothing more than slightly-more-intelligent dogs, or other household pets. A consequence of this, coupled with the "open breeding" trait of Elves, is for the practice of "war breeding" amongst the Dark Elves of Vael'Aser. When a group of people are subjugated by the Vael'Asean military, they are assimilated into Vael'Asean culture. Women, children, and the elderly are fitted into roles as serfs, predominantly domestic, while most of the men are pushed into roles as laborers. However, a special subset of men are hand-picked by the aptly named "War Breeders", the selection based on favorable traits such as strength, docility (submissive men are seen as weak and unfavorable, but unnecessary aggression is also unfavorable; independent yet malleable is the ideal), youth, and penis size. To most War Breeders, the last is of special importance, being the tie-breaker: all other traits being equal, only the men with the thickest penises are chosen. These specially selected men are then given a choice, unlike all other subjugated groups: join their compatriots as laborers, or serve the Vael'Asean aristocracy as a breeder. Most men, captivated by the inherent beauty of the Dark Elves (not many are as idealized as Nualia, but most all are beautiful and attractive nevertheless), choose life as breeders. However, most all men soon come to regret the decision, exercising their right to revoke the choice and join their peers as laborers. The reason for this is simple: the fantasized life of lavish, cushy living and making love with beautiful Elvish women whenever they wanted is as far from the reality as can be. Instead, they are under a constant onslaught of Elvish women whose only interest is in using the man's penis for pleasure. Sex with a beautiful woman once or twice an evening is paradise: 14 non-stop hours of having a rotating door of women bouncing on your dick is just short of torture. There is no love in the coupling, and the only reason they are given rest or food at all is because they cannot breed if they are malnourished or dead. The high turnover rate of breeders is inconsequential to the Dark Elves, however: it is just as well, stimulating genetic diversity. Having 30 or so women breeding with the same man is not conducive to such diversity, after all. Serf Culture It is worth noting that, while Dark Elves are naturally xenophobic and have a strong contempt for non-Elves, the assimilated individuals are not treated cruelly or as slaves. Indeed, the breeders are often treated worse than any other group of servants, and that is largely because they have free agency to stop their role as a breeder at any time. The serfs are often taken in by Elvish families, and while they are considered and treated as pets, they are still given proper accommodations, food, and even affection - especially from the Elvish children. Additionally, both serfs and laborers are given a large degree of agency. It is a common arrangement for masters to set "free times" for their servants, during which time they are free to roam within the family's caste-district, as well as specialized "serf districts", so long as they return to the family home before curfiew. Laborers are less often taken in by Elvish families, instead given housing within the aforementioned serf districts of Vael'Aser. a this way, laborers are very much like any classical employee: they have an obligation of hours to the Vael'Asean labor forewomen, and the rest of the time is their own, free to roam the serf district and mingle. All servants are paid respectable, if not small, sums for their services, which they can use to purchase goods for themselves. Upgrading to their own, individual housing in the serf districts is perfectly possible, though many serfs consider such a move to be downgrading from a loving home; laborers, however, often see it as a goal to attain, to escape the inherent discomforts of group housing. It is even possible for servants to purchase their "freedom", signified by a tattoo on the side of their face. While still not allowed to leave the confines of Vael'Aser unless accompanied by a master, these "unserfs" have no inherent obligations upon them, and are free to roam not just the serf districts, but the entirety of Vael'Aser. All in all, assimilated servants are generally treated with, if not respect, then at least tolerance, by the Dark Elves. The abuse of servants is not unheard of, but is strongly acted upon by Vael'Asean authorities. Abuse is sadly more common among the aristocrats, due to the inherent influence their position holds, but even they are not fully immune to the law. Famously, a former queen was arrested and stripped of her rulership over the discovery of a "fight dungeon" she housed in the catacombs of the royal chambers: she would regularly have serfs fight each to the death, completely naked and armed with blunt weapons such as chair legs, and would often have multiple serfs gang up against individuals she had particular animosity toward; and when they were not fighting, they were chained to the walls of the dark and damp side-chambers, where they were forced to sleep and be fed liquid food through straws. Such extreme abuse has never been reported since. In the face of this apparent high degree of freedom granted to servants, they are still heavily regulated, and the punishments are extreme. It is forbidden for servants to leave their masters' district, with the exception of entering a serf district. Speaking to any Dark Elf without being directly addressed is also a criminal offense, perfectly justifying judicial punishment. Unwarranted looking at an Elvish woman at or above her hips is technically an offense as well, occasionally reported by more prudish women, though most Elves - particularly young adults - enjoy the attention, often going so far as to tease serfs into ogling them and giving them compliments. The punishment for servants is a two-strike policy. The first offense is met with a public lashing, often executed by the arresting officer on the spot and without trial. Certain offenses have additional punishment, such as the dismembering of a hand for theft or the castration for raping another servant (raping a Dark Elf is met with immediate execution). Additionally, a brand is seared onto the forehead of the offending servant, marking them as an offender. The second offense is met with undue execution, also often without trial and by the arresting officer. Underground Culture As with most any civilization, there is a thriving underground culture in Vael'Aser. Widely recognized and largely blindly turned away from by the classical castes, this underground knows no social bounds: an aristocrat is just as valuable as a peasant, in the underground. Underground culture mostly deals in three things: excursion, trade, and sex. Excursion is predominantly focused toward the Labor and Serf castes, whose members are not legally allowed to leave Vael'Aser, but also receives traffic from higher casts, even Aristocracy, who wish to leave the empire limits without the parade involved in legal departure. Trade is a classic black market, where heavily regulated goods such as weapons and psychedelics can be obtained with no questions asked, and even downright contraband like heavy tranquilizers or contraceptives can be acquired. But the underground's most interesting offer is sex. Unserfs who prostitute themselves, and shady Dark Elves who pimp their serfs, are wildly popular among the lower castes: those who are legally denied breeding with non-Elves, and who are socially chastised for breeding with their serfs. The Military caste, to whom the War Breeders belong, are notorious for indulging in this underground market: being exposed to sublime breeders all day, and yet being denied access to enjoying the assets they so carefully choose, leaves many a War Breeder aching between her legs at the end of the day's duties. The opposite end of the sexual serfdom is the prostitution of Dark Elves themselves, targeting largely the Labor and even Serf castes. Indeed, sex with serfs is widely considered a fetish, much like zoophilia - which is also offered, for those into it - and the idea of indulging in such taboo as having sex with serfs is alluring to many young Dark Elves of the Common caste and even the Aristocracy. Some Elves, referred to as "serf breeders" or simply "serfers" in the community, even discourage the use of contraceptives, finding the risk of becoming pregnant with a serf's child exceptionally arousing. Like most undergrounds, there is no one location that these activities can be pinned to. However, due to their high proclivity to catering to the Labor and Serf castes, the Serf Districts are by and large the most common area to find an underground establishment, referred to in common slang as "underdens."Category:Countries